Mars, planet of War
Mars, planet of War is the third chapter of War On Earth sci-fi roleplaying story. This chapter is closed. For rules and overview, see War On Earth =Characters= * General Dagu, leader of Pluto, played by User:Mighty Erick * Queen Selene, queen of Moon, played by User:Elidahad * Warrior Chieftain Yehoshua, leader of the Venus Warriors, played by User:ShineSpark * Commander Flamefang, Commander of the Mars Empire, played by User: Flamefang * Prince Grenyerd, Leader of Mercury, played by User:Liwolf1 * President Cooper, Leader of Earth, played by User:AHR * Ralph Hitler, Leader of the Jupiter Space Nazis, played by User:Esyrias * The other five planets have not been assigned. You can play them!!! =Previous thread= * The Secret of Artemis * War On Venus =MARS = WARS= Venus had been defeated. Pluto is preparing the final assault on the inner planets of the solar system, Mars is isolated and in danger of a two front-wars. Noone knows where Mercury loyality is... * General Dagu (interspace-cellphoning the Mercurian Leader): Hey, Mercurian leader... Can you hear me? Hello... Hello! Rats! Communications are broken, there is too much solar wind. Hey, if you can hearme, I have an offer for you... I will let Mercury to annex Venus if you support the final assault on Mars. Hey? Can you hear me? * Operator: It is useless, sir. May be no one is playing the high-reception audio player on Mercury right now. * General Dagu: OK... Send our auxiliar troops to Mars, I just want to see what will Mercury do if we pretend we are going to attack now. Tell them to retreat at the moment Mars begins its counterattack. Send this message through the interplanetary radio: "Mike Alpha Romeo Sierra One Two Three Eight Nine Seven Whisky Alpha Romeo" * Operator: That is an order for general mobilization of our troops to prepare an invasion on Mars... That does is an official declaration of Wars. Earth will declare war on us too, it is sure * General Dagu: We already are on war, let us show them it is serious... so serious. * Operator: Mars will hear that message, you are using an open service. They will declare general mobilization too * General Dagu: That is what I want. Mercury will think Mars is going to attack them, and they will try to attack them first * Operator: You are a Genius... master. * General Dagu: I know. * Operator: What if Earth... decides to support Mars... * General Dagu: Last time I checked Mars was going to take over Moon, Earth knows any support for Mars will mean their final lost of influence over the inner planetary region . Mars already conquered Venus, Earth knows the true thread for them, right now, is the martian expansionism. So they are not going to support them. Even if Earth decides to start a preventive war on us, they will have a two-fronts wars. What will they do if Mercury joins us? They will be doomed, they can not stand for a three fronts wars, no, they can not. (On Mars, Commander Flamefang is in the middle of a rallying speech) Commander Flamefang: "People, people of the Mars Empire. General Dagu, stands on the brink of war with not only us, but the entire system. He has manipulated this war from the beginning. Once we looked down upon Pluto as a small insignificant Planet, not capable of producing a threat against anyone. Yet now we must stop looking down our noses at these people and recognise them as a threat to Inter-system peace and security. I ask you now people of Venus and Mars, would you have our beautiful worlds burned, our children slaughtered and our lively-hoods dashed against the rocks? No! We must stand a fight against those who would stand in our way and clearly defy our right to live and prosper! I call on the leaders of all Free planets to fight by our side and destroy this menace before it can grow and smother all hope! One day, the Empire of Mars may fall. But that is not this day, this day we Stand! We Fight!" (On Mercury, Prince Grenyerd plays the ancient game of pool with his servants..) *'Prince Grenyerd': Oh, you scratched the cue ball! How awful. Someone get me some chalk! *'Chamberlain': Excuse me, sir? Your cell-phone recieved a message from Pluto, but we can't decipher it. What shall we do? *'Prince Grenyerd': Whatever. Stop interrupting my game. WHy don't you be useful and get me a sandwich? And where's my chalk?! *'Chamberlain': But sir, aren't you at all concerned about Mars? They might attack us! And pluto's transferring troops to land on Mars! You really need to dec- *'Prince Grenyerd': And when do you suppose you'll have my sandwich? Oh thanks, I needed that chalk. Now where was I? Are we on the eight ball, or the seven ball? *'Some random servant': Seven. *'Chamberlain': (Walking away worriedly) I'll get you that sandwich, sir. *'Prince Grenyerd': Oh, thank god that Chamberlain left. He is so annoying wouldn't you agree? *'Servants in unison': Yes sir. *'Prince Grenyerd': (aiming the cue ball) Good. And what the heck was he saying about Mars? *'Same random servant': No Idea, my Liege. *'Prince Grenyerd': Oh well. Oh, did you see that? I got the nine ball and the eight ball at once! (In the Mars Command Center) Commander Flamefang: "So it seems Pluto is going to attack.... We cannot let them land. We own the third smallest planet, above only Pluto and Mercury, if we allow them to invade our soil, the war may be shortened considerably. I have asked Commander Shinea to evacuate all civilians from possible landing zones, and Commander Talmoth is going with an embassy to Mars, i think its best if they talk in person, not over a communication system." General: "Well, We've set up some large Particle disruptors on the twin moons so any long range planetary bombardment will be dissipated. We're also scrambling defense satellites into orbit. Other than that we're going to have to rely on our Space Navy." Commander Flamefang: "You have done well General, let us hope your command in battle is as good as your administrative skills." General: "I assure you my lord, they will be." Commander Flamefang: "It is sad that we must fight like this, for there is little to fight over, if we look out to the stars, there are thousands, millions of worlds waiting to be found and explored. Yet no, we fight over simple things here, when there is so much waiting. If we win this war, i promise i will go out beyond our solar system and find what is to be found." (Soldier rushes in) Soldier: "Sir, Commander Talmoth has landed on Mercury, negotiations should begin shortly!" Commander Flamefang: "Good make sure the Mercurians do not perceive us as a threat, if they think we are going to attack them, then this war will end soon.... Though i get the feeling Talmoth will be offered some Tea and a game of Pool before anything begins in earnest... Now, what of the Moon, where does she stand?" Soldier: "We know not, my lord. All communications with the moon were shut down a few weeks ago..." Commander Flamefang: "Well, try again, i want contact with the moon... we may find something of interest there...." Soldier: "Yes, m'lord" (Soldier exits) General: "You know i wouldn't mind a visit to Mercury, i hear Prince Grenyard is an ace at Pool, ooh and i do like Sandwiches..." Commander Flamefang: "General....." General: "Oh, sorry sir...." (It is possible to hear a strange message in the open radio service of Mercury. But it is weird, you can not detect its source) * It is Commander Flamefang ordering all the troops to start the attack on Mercury. I repeat.. it is the evil Flamefang, starting war at Mercury. I demand total war! (Royal Chambers of Mercury) Chamberlain:'''Sir? Wake up, your highness. Sir, hello? '''Prince Grenyerd: Hm, hm? Oh, a-a- cue ball sandwich, mmmmm. Chamberlain:'''No, there's no cue ball sadnwich. Wake up, your highness. '''Prince Grenyerd: (Covers face with pillow) Oh, why, why must you wake me up in the middle of the night without carrying a sandwich with you? Chamberlain:'''Commander Talmoth of Mars has landed at our starport, and wishes to commence negotiations with you, My Liege. '''Prince Grenyerd: Oh, at this hour? Hmph. Go see this, um, Colenol Mammoth, or whatever his name is, and offer him a turkey sandwich. Or tuna. Whatever he wants. Oh, tell him that I'd be glad to offer him a game of Billiards, and wake me up at noon. Chamberlain:'''My prince, I recommend that you stop saying "oh" before every sentence...It gets rather annoying. '''Prince Grenyerd: (saying oh purposefully now) Oh, and now you correct my grammar? Go talk to Inspector Malmoth. Oh, and bring me a sandwich. Make it exotic... Something with some sort of endangered animal... Oh, like pigeon, or rat. Something really rare. You are oh so dismissed. Chamberlain: I'll do that sir, (sigh). The Prince's interplanetary I-Phone rings, but it is set to Vibrate, while he dreams of Cue ball sandwiches with ketchup, relish, and chalk... War plans At September 28th 5008, plutonian war units crossed the asteroids' belt by first time since the first interworlds war. However, it is only a small component of the powerful plutonian army with headquarters in Saturn. The general plan for this little war is: * To concentrate bombing on the moons of Mars * To destroy martian sentry units * To destroy martian antennas to isolate the planet * To retreat at the moment counterattack starts The attack begins as planned. A strong battery of bombs begins to land on the moons. The sentry units are pulled away from the zone while the plutonian "General Ludik" destructor ship enters the martian orbit, aiming at antennas located on the dry ice poles. A new wave of bombs, now from the "General Ludik" ship, fell on the poles. Now the fearful ship flees away, protected by a whole division of Pro-Shock Proton war units. The Proton units are light, rapid machines, the old martian space cars are not match for them. It is a luck for them it is not a full scale attack. Most newer martian war machines were destroyed in the War On Venus. Dagu sends a hologram to Mercury: * Mars will be defeated very soon. Please send auxiliar troops to conclude the operation. Remember, if we do not fight Earth and Mars, it is upon time for them to remove the planet status from you too! Dagu is somewhat worried, he does not really knows if Mercury really cares.... or even if Mercury is on his side. A hologram from Queen Selene to every planet on the system: * Moon declares its neutrality on any war that would occur between solar system's planets. Queen Selene knows Mars is a menace, but Pluto is a menace too! Indeed, this war started because Moon declared its independence from Pluto, supported by Earth. But now Earth wants to take over Moon, and Mars too! And it is sure Pluto will try to get Moon back... The only option is to isolate. * Colonel Orak: What is next, master? * General Dagu: Rats! Moon has declared its neutrality... I had hoped Selene will help me to land on Earth if necessary. Now it is sure she will not even let us to get close to Moon! The operation to discover the secret of Artemis is ruined. Now everything depends on Mercury... what will Mercury do? If everything goes well, Mercury will invade Venus, and Mars will fight a two fronts war, if everything goes wrong, we will not be so harmed as we are using only auxiliar units, but we will possibly have to retreat back to the Asteroid's belt, or even to Jupiter. The luck is on our site, It looks like Mars has not recovered from the battle on Venus. Send the following message to Mercury, in private secret encode mode: OFFER FROM PLUTO TO MERCURY * If Mercury attacks Mars, Mercury will annex Venus and half Earth. * Mercury will be renamed Jupiter, just like the king of the gods. Current Jupiter will be renamed planet Bob * Mercurian people will be able to populate the beautiful Earth if they want. Earth natives will be send to the hydrogen mines of Uranus. * Martian moons will be pulled to Mercury so this planet can finally have some moons * Colonel Orak: Weird offer... sir... * General Dagu: No problem. I know mercurians are extravagant people, they will accept, I know... Tell operators to send it right now... The offer has being sent to Mercury A public peace offer was sent to Mars too PEACE OFFER FROM PLUTO TO MARS * Mars will cede Venus and its moons to Mercury * Mars will receive 25% of Earth. * Mars will recognize the conquest by Pluto of the hydrogen mines on the outter planets * Mars will receive free hydrogen if and only if Mars joins the attack on Earth * Mars will be renamed Daguland * Commander Flamefang will receive a tapioca bowl and a free subscription to "How to be a cool tyran" maganize * Mars will move its war units away from the asteriods's ring * A continent on Earth will be named after Flamefang And finally, Pluto officially declares war on Earth. Reasons: * Support by Earth of Moon on its independence movement * Violation of Kader Bard-Omeron treaty (peace treaty, First Interworlds War) * Illegal plans by Earth to take Moon back * Pluto invites other planets to begin the final war to take over Earth Mercury=Hermes (Planetary court of Mercury at the city of Hermes) *Prince Grenyerd reads the reports from his spies. Chamberlain: My Prince, whose side are you on? I have no idea which one is better, Pluto or Mars. Prince Grenyerd: I am on the side of Mercury. Can you believe this? They wish to name our wonderful planet Jupiter! The most dishonourable god of them all! And the Martians, they obviously want Mercury. They want everything. There is no difference between the two. They both think that they are fighting for good, and all they cause is terror. Chamberlain: My Prince, you must join one of them, or they'll think you a fool! Prince Grenyerd: Let them. Let them be surprised when we reveal ourselves. In fact, let them think I am obsessed with sandwiches and Pool! And that Commander Talmoth... I hate his guts. And he knows it too! Send your spies to watch him. Chamberlain: I'll send my best ones, sir. Prince Grenyerd: No need... He'll know he's watched no matter how good our spies are. Enhance the no-communication shield around the planet. Make it difficult for him to contact his allies. Chamberlain: And Pluto's offer, sir? Prince Grenyerd: To hell with it. Say that we never recieved it because of an Ion storm. (Looks thoughtfully at Chamberlain) Both Earth and Pluto are after the Moon, aren't they? Chamberlain: If they aren't now, they will be soon. Prince Grenyerd: You asked me what I thought was right, my servant. I believe that the Moon, besides ours, is the only honourable place left. Contact Queen Selene, and tell her to prepare to recieve advance reenforcements...(Grins) Tell the techinicians to get the flagship ready, and get a battalion of startanks to come too. We're going to go on a little field trip, my friend... (Chamberlain smiles at the thought of his leader finally showing independence) Chamberlain: Yes, sir. The Hermes will be ready in a couple hours. (Back on Mars) Commander Flamefang: (Sending a hologram to Dagu) "Dagu. I am forced to decline your "Peace" offering. I have made it clear in all previous negotiations that I WILL NOT ATTACK EARTH! Should you attempt to desecrate that planet with your armies, i will retaliate! Thousands of years ago, our race began. A primitive people hunting and gathering. Yet, we advanced and grew under the protection of the Planet Earth. The one place that every Human being should call home! Even if i am forced to go down fighting myself, i will never surrender Earth to your crazed grip. We will fight in space, we will fight in orbit, we will fight on the landing grounds and we will fight in the cities. We will never surrender!" General: "Sir, we still have no communications with Mercury, only confirmation that Talmoth has landed." Commander Flamefang: "Well, i reckon that he has been bogged down by Grenyard's usual protocol of sandwiches and pool.... Though even if Talmoth doesn't get through, a public message should..." Alliance offer to Mercury: Mercury will receive Half of Venus. Mercury will allow freedom of travel by Mars citizens in its sector. Mercury will receive 1/3rd of all War gains. Mercury will receive Particle Disruption Technology. Mercury will receive a regiment of Leopard Battle Walkers for free use. Mercury will be allowed to set up unlimited Gas mines near Jupiter and Saturn. Alliance offer to Earth: Earth will receive Martian military protection. Earth will receive 1/2 of Venus. Earth will allow freedom of travel by all Mars citizens in its sector. Earth will receive 1/3 of all war gains. Earth will receive Particle Disruption Technology. Earth will be allowed to set up unlimited Gas mines near Jupiter and Saturn. General: "I hope this works...." Commander Flamefang: "So do I General, so do I...." (A huge explosion rocks the station, lights begin to blink and flash rapidly) Commander Flamefang: "The Plutonians are attacking! Quickly! Get all ships to intercept immediately! I want the Ares on station! Now! Why didn't we have advance warning from the moons or scanners?" General: "My lord! Demios has lost communications and Phobos is taking heavy fire... both are holding it seems, and are inflicting losses on the enemy. All batteries open fire! I repeat all orbital batteries open fire!" Commander Flamefang: "Try and flank their forces so that they can't get back to the asteroid belt! Try and hit them with the Ion cannons we commandeered from the Venusians!" General: "Roger that!" Commander Flamefang:' "This isn't their whole navy... where is the rest? General: "I know not, m'lord." Commander Flamefang: "Sorry, sorry. Focus on the task at hand....." General: "Um, my lord.... they're retreating....." Commander Flamefang: "Darn, is the flanking task force in position?" General: "Yes, they will engage in a short time." Commander Flamefang: "I have them now!" Earths Response to alliance: ' Head of Military Division: ' President Cooper! We have recieved a request by the martians for an alliance. (The president reads the list of offers) President Cooper: ' Thats great...! It would certainly help our hinds... ' Head of Military Division: ' This might be dangerous Mr. President. Mars is known by the majority of citizens to be horribly aggressive. '''President Cooper: ' Precisely why its better to have them as an ally then as an enemy, send the answer as yes. 'Head of Military Division: ' Understood. (The Moon) '''Queen Selene: "So, it seems new lines are being drawn and the planets are once again gearing up for actual war...." Medea: "Well yes... though we are Neutral now...i feel that we may still be attacked, by Mars or Pluto, i know not....." Queen Selene: "Then we shall wait for the appropriate time to strike.... once the battle fields have cleared, we shall eliminate the remnants of those who oppose us. And Earth shall be ours! (On Mars) General: "Well, the raid severely crippled our communication systems.. but little else.. All systems should be online and fully functional in a few days." Commander Flamefang: "Good. We are now also allied with Earth. I shall now uphold my promise and send 1/6th of the fleet to defend earth along with 500 units of Particle disruption technology." General: "Well, i noticed our significant technological disadvantage in the Raid, my lord. Our current interceptor assault craft are outdated. I've commissioned a new design from Ren industries. Their proposal is a small multi task fighter, by the name of the Phoenix Light Assault fighter. Its main armaments are four wing mounted mini-railguns, two center mounted gauss cannons, two racks of harbinger missiles and a few small Small particle disruptors designed to ward off most particle based fire." Commander Flamefang: "Good, tell them to commence production immediately." General: "Very good m'lord." Commander Flamefang: "Also we need to keep an eye out for any more Plutonian raids... we are in no position to create an offensive. Since Pluto rules not only their own planet, but Saturn, Uranus and Jupiter as well.... With out Mercurian support i don't know if we can win this...." This thread has concluded... next one... Allies? =Next thread= * Allies? =See also= No related threads have being created yet Category:War On Earth